


The scent of lavender

by HeadFullOfFantasy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gavin needs to relax, Gay Sex, Licking, M/M, Massage, Nines cares for his human, Oil, PWP, Rimming, Sex with love, Smut, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Teasing, Tender Sex, massage turns into sex woops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadFullOfFantasy/pseuds/HeadFullOfFantasy
Summary: He started to massage Gavin’s thighs, running his hands up and down to knead the flesh under his fingers. His thumbs sat on the insides of his lover’s thighs as he let his hands glide upwards, skin slick with oil. Something in Gavin’s abdomen contracted in a pleasant way at the touch so close to his crotch.Gavin is overworking himself on a case again, so Nines decides to relax the human with a massage. More or less accidentally it turns into more, but Gavin doesn't seem to mind anymore as he feels a new and deeper connection form between them.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 14
Kudos: 220





	The scent of lavender

**Author's Note:**

> Hey and welcome to the first smut I ever posted ^^  
> Unfortunately, Uni is a lot at the moment and I am unsure when I can continue with Soft Spot again, so in the mean time, take this domestic fluffy smut. Enjoy!

„Uuhh.“ The low groan disrupted the silence hanging over the living room, only interrupted by the rustling of papers on the desk or the shuffle of clothes every now and then. Gavin unconsciously let a hand run over his back as he arched his spine for a little comfort. He had been sitting in front of these case files as well as his computer for almost 4 hours straight now and although he had made a little progress, it wasn’t near as much as he had hoped for. His eyes were burning and his back hurt, muscles tensed up to his neck. The Detective could feel his partner’s glance over to him while he tried to resettle in front of his work, reaching out to the coffee mug at his side. Gavin still couldn’t believe that they were a couple. This was so surreal after months of working together and fighting and arguing and him longing for more than just their occasional work conversations. Now it was reality and he still couldn’t grasp it. Nines was here, in his living room to work on their case together. And he would stay here after that. Just like he had done the last few weeks since they somehow managed to start this relationship. By now, the android was basically living with him, but Gavin couldn’t complain. It actually was nice to have someone around and that of all people it was that smocking hot, dark-haired android with those ice-blue eyes that always made his knees go weak, continued to feel like some alternative reality. The feeling of Nines’ gaze on him caused a prickling sensation to run down his neck and his skin lit up under those analysing, almost worried looks.

“Are you alright, Gavin?”

“Yeah yeah, tin can, it’s nothing.”

Nines didn’t look convinced. One of his dark brows shot up at his partner’s lie while he put down the papers he was holding to stand up. Gavin desperately tried not to focus on that stretch in the shirt’s fabric over the chest as the android rose to his feet and came towards him. How was he supposed to work or concentrate like this?

When a firm hand was laid on his shoulder, he jumped a little. “Why don’t I believe this.”

A small smirk lingered in the RK’s words as he let his fingers run over the hard muscle teasingly. Immediately Gavin relaxed a bit against the touch, closing his eyes and humming silently at the sensation, although he totally hadn’t meant to. It just happened against his will. But oh did it feel great.

“Gavin, you sat here for more than 4 hours in a hunched position. You’re exhausted and your muscles are harder than a diamond. Let’s stop for today. We can continue tomorrow.” As much as he welcomed those words on the inside, Gavin wasn’t going to stop now over just a little backpain. Right when he was about to open his mouth to protest though, Nines cut off his words. “That’s not a suggestion.”

The tone made clear enough that the RK900 wasn’t going to debate about it. However, he leaned forward over Gavin’s shoulder to get close to his partner’s ear. The warm breath falling on the human’s skin made all the hairs stand up from his arms. “Besides, I could give you a massage.”

To emphasize his point, he dug his knuckles into the fabric of Gavin’s shirt, drawing pleasing circles on the skin beneath. A small sound of pleasure escaped the Detective and before he could decide against it, he nodded and leaned back to catch Nines’ mouth with his, who pulled away at the last second.

“But only if you get a shower first.” The amusing glint in his eyes made Nines look way too confident, but Gavin had to admit that he could get half-hard only by that stupid half-smile alone.

“Phck you, Nines.” Chuckling, the android moved away while Gavin stood up from his chair to stretch his limbs.

“Well, that doesn’t really raise the probability of you getting a massage, I’d say.”

The only answer he received was a grunt as the human already strolled towards the bathroom. Dodging the old shirt flying towards his face that his partner had thrown at him from across the room, the android silently laughed at the grumpiness of his partner. He had just the idea on how to relax his stressed human.

When Gavin came out of the shower, Nines was already waiting on the bed. He had taken off his white jacket in favour of a more comfortable sweater that accentuated his broad shoulders. When he noticed the Detective standing in the doorway, he put down the book he had been reading and smiled at Gavin who only now remembered that he was only wearing the towel he had wrapped around his hips. Blushing a little, he reached out for his discarded shirt.

“You reading? I thought you have access to every piece of literature in your head.”, he mumbled as he tried to hold the towel in place. The smile on the android’s face hadn’t vanished when he swung his long legs to the side of the bed and came over to his flustered boyfriend.

“Yes, I can read them digitally, but I enjoy the physical object between my fingers more.” With that damned half-smile of his, that made the dimples on one side of his face show up, he let his fingertips run over the naked back of his partner. The gentle touch caused a shiver to run over Gavin’s body. “Didn’t you want a massage? A shirt is definitely not very practical for that.”

His voice was low and tempting, deep vibration humming from his chest against Gavin’s back as he purred his words into the Detective’s ear. He nuzzled his nose against the hairline behind his partner’s ear, pressed a quick kiss to the damp skin and nibbled his way down to the neck. A weak sound escaped Gavin’s mouth at the feeling of gentle lips caressing the crook between shoulder and throat and he bowed his head to the side unconsciously to give his lover more room. The shirt in his hands fell to the floor again.

He could have easily lost himself in the sensation of Nines’ hands pulling him closer and his soft cool lips on Gavin’s heated skin, still sensitive from the hot shower he had just taken. The contrast in temperature caused goosebumps to appear on his arms and he could have sworn that it felt as if little steam clouds rose from where Nines touched him. It was so pleasant, he just wanted to lean back into the embrace, forget the work still piling up in the next room and just indulge to the want pooling in his chest and abdomen. But they weren’t nearly finished with the files yet and this needed to be done soon if they wanted to catch these fuckers. He had only given in to a shower and a massage, everything else he needed to deny himself for a little longer.

“Nines.”, he whispered as he peeled the android’s hands away from his body, though not without a regretful huff. “A massage and then we get back to work. Otherwise we never finish this dumb case.”

Arching his head back, he connected their mouths in an apologising kiss. It tasted so sweet, Gavin could have almost given in, but he reminded himself not to let his brain get foggy now.

Nines made a small protesting sound that sounded frustrated and dangerous at the same time, running straight to Gavin’s dick, twitching under the towel at the growl.

“Love, you’re overworking yourself again. If you continue like this, I have to get you pain and sleep meds by next week.” The term of endearment fired up that warm feeling that had settled in Gavin’s chest, now spreading into his stomach and limbs. He cursed himself internally while he pulled away from his partner’s strong arms.

“That’s why I accept the massage, so you don’t have to scrape me off the ground, but I want to get this case over with.” Gavin wished he could have kissed away that frown on Nines’ face, but he didn’t trust himself enough not to get lost in it again. Having his lover’s hands all over his body probably wasn’t a good idea either, yet his muscles still ached despite the hot shower. So he just laid down onto his stomach on the bed and propped up his chin with a pillow, he had pulled between his arms.

“Fine.” Nines gave in. “Just move up a bit.”

The Detective did as he was told and shuffled up the bed a bit to give his partner enough room to comfortably sit next to him. The mattress bent down on the right when Nines sat beside him. A silent sound of a bottle being opened and the following cold sensation of a liquid poured on his spine made Gavin’s head fly around as he sucked in the air in surprise. He could smell the scent of lavender emitting from the substance.

“Relax. It’s just a massage oil.” With that Nines placed his hands on the human’s back and started to spread the oily substance in circles. Gavin’s eyes fell shut and he sighed at the warmth radiating from the fingers, contrasting with the cold of the oil that warmed up fast now. The difference in temperature almost elicited a moan out of him, but he quickly buried his head in the pillow to silence it. How was he so sensitive to only some hot and cold contrast and gentle circles drawn on his back? He hadn’t even seen Nines get the small bottle, distracted by the kisses on his shoulder and hands roaming over his obliques.

When the android started to push his thumbs down against the knots in Gavin’s muscle, the man underneath groaned pleased as the tension slowly eased out of his body.

“Good?” There was an obvious smile in Nines’ voice, although he couldn’t see it right now. Just nodding, Gavin buried his face deeper into the pillow to present his neck, so his lover could run his fingers over the two parallel strings of muscle from the nape of his neck down to the shoulder blades. Nines traced the line of the human’s spine and shoulders, continuing down the triceps for a moment before going back to dig his thumbs into the knots between Gavin’s shoulders. The tingling sensation eliciting from the touch had him almost purring. The Detective had totally forgotten how good it could feel to give himself fully to Nines’ caring hands, submitting to the ease they would bring.

The android wandered lower to the middle of Gavin’s back and down to the last curve of the man’s spine, right over the rim of the towel where the muscle was strained the most from holding the whole upper body. Alternating the firm press of his hands with faint touches of his fingertips and nails running feather light over the shiny skin beneath, Nines managed to make the hairs on the human’s arms as well as neck to stand up. It was such a pleasant feeling that Gavin couldn’t hold back to press himself towards these skilful gentle hands. The way they traced the lines of his back sometimes soft, sometimes rough, had blood filling his cock between the sheets and his own abdomen. Why did Nines’ touches always arouse him so quick, as if his body only listened to those big strong hands, reacting on command.

It didn’t really help that the android moved down lower now either, fingertips following his partner’s legs. He started to massage Gavin’s thighs, running his hands up and down to knead the flesh under his fingers. His thumbs sat on the insides of his lover’s thighs as he let his hands glide upwards, skin slick with oil. Something in Gavin’s abdomen contracted in a pleasant way at the touch so close to his crotch. Nines ran his palms down to the knees before sliding up once more and this time, he didn’t stop. He let his hands slip under the towel, that only loosely covered the Detective’s hips, pushed up its rim and cupped the now slightly exposed balls.

“Nines, ahh!” The protest Gavin had been about to voice out, died on his lips and turned into a moan the moment he felt his lover gently rub over the sensitive skin, carefully pressing and massaging the genital between his fingers. The hands wandered higher again, squeezing his ass while caressing the flesh. Nines cupped him once more, the warmth of his skin radiating between Gavin’s spread legs as he let the fingers teasingly run over the perineum above the sack. Another moan was muffled by the pillow in front of Gavin’s mouth and he felt his treacherous hips lift into the touch. He was rock hard by now, erection straining against his stomach while the RK continued coating his balls and ass in oil.

Gentle fingers unfolded the towel, which was almost falling off the Detective’s hips anyway by now and exposed the rest of the human’s naked backside. Gavin shivered slightly as the cold air hit his damp skin, but when those touches returned along with a warm breath on his skin, the tremble was caused by other reasons than the cold.

“Ngh.” His skin now felt as if it was burning up. When his cheeks were spread, Gavin’s fingers dug themselves into the sheets, because he knew what was about to happen. His body was already aching for it and his mind discarded the last thought of work when something warm and wet brushed against his hole. “Shit, Nines, I- ahhh!”

Saliva dribbled down his crack as his lover began to suck and lick over the sensitive spot, nerve endings flaming up under that slick tongue that teasingly circled the entrance. While not stopping to wet Gavin’s hole, Nines continued to caress the surrounding skin with his hands and squeezed his ass, his thighs, climbed up his still oily back and down along the sides. Despite not wanting to surrender so easily, Gavin caught himself pushing back against that delicious mouth slurping and slobbering over his asshole in the filthiest way, but oh god did it feel good! The android drool coating him wasn’t enough anymore and he tried to meet Nines’ thrusts with his hips to get his tongue inside of him, but the other only pulled away every time it seemed like he would breach the first ring of muscle.

A frustrated whine resonated from Gavin’s throat and he lifted his head to look back over his shoulder, just to feel that beautiful mouth curl up into a smirk against his skin.

“I thought we wanted to get back to work after the massage?”, the android said with a honeyed voice as he retreated away from his partner’s naked body. Nines himself was still fully clothed. _This damn sexy fucker!_

Gavin felt exposed, stretched out like this in front of the other that admired the view from above with an amused smile. He was a panting mess by now, naked and oily before that handsome idiot he called his boyfriend. Still, he couldn’t deny that the glance over his shoulder had been worth it to see Nines’ chest and shoulders stretch the fabric of his sweater, dark ebony-brown hair messily falling into his pale forehead and ice blue eyes shining in the dim light of the bedroom.

“Tin can, if you don’t get back to eating me out the next few seconds I will …”

“Yes, Gavin, what will you do then?”, the RK asked with a challenging undertone as his voice rumbled from his chest. He had gotten close to Gavin’s ass again, breath falling on the still wetted crack which caused the Detective to shiver at the sudden coolness. With his mind going blank, he desperately tried to express what he was about to say, but he couldn’t even remember what had laid on his tongue just seconds ago. He must have looked exceptionally dumb, mouthing like a fish on dry land, because Nines chuckled at the sight.

“Hmm, so eloquent.” A wolfish grin spread over his handsome face. “Looks like we really have to get back to work then.”

“Niiines.”, Gavin whined at those words and tried to catch his lover’s gaze with his own pleading eyes.

“Nines what?” The android pressed a small kiss on one of the Detective’s ass cheeks, but the smirk still hadn’t vanished.

“Nines, please! This is torture.”, he complained as he groaned into the pillow.

“Hm, if you beg so nicely, I should stop torturing you.”

Without a warning, the android was back at licking Gavin open, plunging the tip of tongue past the rim and into the man he steadied with his hands against his mouth. The human gasped and moaned loudly at the sudden intrusion, but remained where he was to allow his lover to go deeper. His fingers curled into fists around the bedsheets while his throbbing dick leaked precum against the mattress under himself. The wet tongue pressed itself further down his hole, eating him out as if he was some fucking candy.

“Hngh, Nines, more!” Pressing his body back, he tried to chase the friction, but he started to need something longer and thicker to stretch him. Nines noticed a few seconds after and pulled back, though only to collect a bit more of the massage oil with his fingers.

“Alright, but only if you relax. If you continue arching your back like this, you will only tense up your muscles again.”

Gavin nodded as he tried to force his back muscles to relax under Nines’ touches. “Wait, that’s massage oil.”

The android kissed his lower back while circling his lover’s entrance with a slick finger, spreading the oil further down Gavin’s crack and charming a low groan out of the man.

“Don’t worry. I made sure that you can use it as lube safely as well when I bought it.” Nines pressed a reassuring kiss on the Detective’s skin before laying his fingertip on the puckered hole. When it relaxed under his touch and began to almost suck in the finger on its own, the android made a pleased sound and started to carefully dip in. Gavin hummed at the long elegant finger slipping inside of him to the last knuckle and gliding in and out slowly. When Nines noticed that the other had no problem taking one, he added another, gently pushing in. Gavin clenched around them a little as he tried to get used to the stretch that now burned a bit.

“You can move.”, he mumbled, because Nines had stopped to pump his fingers in and out to give him time. His partner continued to carefully thrust into him at that and the unpleasant sensations quickly eased away. This started to feel good. So fucking good. And he began to grunt into the pillow as the pleasure built inside of him. Pulling out, then pushing in the whole way against his prostate.

“Fuck, Nines, there.” His partner didn’t answer, but he could hear him breathe heavily somewhere behind him as well. With one hand plunging his fingers deeper, scissoring them every now and then, he cupped Gavin’s balls with the other. When giving the human’s sack a gentle squeeze in his big palm, Gavin began to come undone under the android’s touches. Fuck, did it feel good to be touched like this.

A third finger slid inside, careful at first not to be hurtful, then brisker in the movement. Gavin sucked in the air at the burn of the stretch, yet didn’t stop to moan encouragingly for Nines to continue.

“Babe, ah.” Those delicate fingers curled up to press against his prostate and oh damn was this great. Gavin started to become a drooling, grunting mess while his hole was stretched and his balls massaged. He still could sense some of the android’s saliva running down his crack and down his perineum. Fuck.

“You’re so beautiful like this.” Nines’ voice swam with emotion as he whispered his words against Gavin’s back. A pair of lips brushed over his spine, caressing the shiny skin with their touch.

“Ngh, Nines, please.” The Detective didn’t need to say what he was asking for, his partner understood and pulled out his fingers. “I want to touch you.”

Gavin was about to turn onto his back when two firm warm hands held him back and pushed his hips back into the mattress.

“Shh, you will, just stay like this and give me a second.” At that he could hear the clanging of his lover’s belt being unbuckled and discarded to the floor. Gavin couldn’t resist to look over his shoulder at Nines who just pulled his sweater over his head to reveal porcelain skin over defined muscle. It made his mouth fucking water at the sight. When the pants and underwear followed and Nines stood there in full glory, hard erection throbbing between his legs, Gavin couldn’t hold back a whine at the neglect of touch.

“Come on babe, I want you in me.”

That earned him a crooked smile, though the warmth in the android’s eyes he aimed at his spread lover, sabotaged the smug expression. Nines climbed onto the bed on all fours and over Gavin’s body, chest hovering just inches above the other’s back.

“Always so impatient.” The vibration of the deep voice against his skin caused Gavin’s face to fall into the pillow with a pleased grunt. Warmth radiated from Nines’ core that now finally connected with him as the android laid down. An amused huff brushed against Gavin’s neck before lips caressed the sensitive skin, kissing and nibbling gently. Now that Nines’ body fully covered his own with his warm skin and strong arms caging him between them, Gavin wanted nothing more than to surrender himself to those hands and lips. Sharp canines dragged over the side of his throat in a teasing way, touch so gentle it almost tickled.

A moan escaped him once the soft licking turned into sucking on his neck, probably leaving bruises he would wear for the next few days. The head of Nines’ leaking cock dug into his skin and smeared precum on his ass. Gavin bowed his neck to the side to catch his lover’s lips with his own and when he found them, he couldn’t hold back a sigh at their mouths finally connecting. He felt so protected like this, Nines pressed to his back, carefully nudging at his mouth to make him open his lips and warm hands roaming his skin. This was perfect.

The android’s tongue pressed itself into Gavin’s mouth, though careful and incredibly gentle. While coating his dick with the oil, Nines steadied himself behind his partner and released a soft moan into Gavin’s mouth. Their noses brushed together for a second before the android broke away, forehead dropping to the human’s shoulder as he positioned himself in front of the pulsing hole. Feeling Nines’ tip pressed to his entrance, Gavin shivered a little in anticipation.

“You ready?”, the RK asked gently, LED spinning on his temple in a warm gold. Gavin only managed to nod, mind as blank an empty piece of paper. When Nines’ dick breached the first ring of muscle, spreading his sphincter, he felt it clench down at the intrusion and he bit into the pillow, groaning in pain. Two hands reached up to untangle his fists from the sheets and intertwine their fingers tightly, thumb drawing reassuring circles on the back. Sweet nothings were pressed to his skin, only interrupted by kisses along his shoulder, up his neck and behind his ear. The vibration against his back sent another pleasant shudder down his spine.

“My love.”

The lips wandered further down the side of his jaw, brushing over the stubble and nose nuzzling against the side of his head. Gavin turned his head and crashed his mouth onto the android’s while pressing forward hungrily. It was sloppy and wet, saliva running down both their chins, but fuck if he cared. Nines hummed as he felt the Detective press back to impale himself further on that huge cock, although probably not being completely ready. When Gavin winced under his lover’s body, it caused the arms around his torso and the fingers interwoven with his own to tighten.

“Be careful.” The mumbled advice was discarded by the human that pushed back even more to fill himself completely.

“Don’t want … careful.”, Gavin panted against the other’s lips. He was silenced once he felt Nines press himself deeper and his walls struggled to accommodate the size of the cock pushing forward. It burned like hell and he couldn’t help to release a pained grunt, but the fullness of Nines fully inside of him, balls pressed to his ass, made up for that. More kisses were pressed behind his ear, tongue tracing the outer shell of it to distract him. Gavin heard Nines moan quietly over his shoulder as the android continued to kiss the space between his shoulder blades. That small sound was all he needed to forget his discomfort and he rocked his hips a little, trying to charm another groan out of his lover, which was rewarded.

“Gavin, wait, you’re not ready yet. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” A warm feeling spread in his chest at those words, but the hoarseness they were said with, made him want to continue even more, neglecting the pain. “Love, stop.”

When Gavin didn’t, his hands were pinned above his head and Nines pressed against him, so he wouldn’t be able to move again.

“Nines, I want to feel you!” The whine was answered with a nose nuzzled against the back of his neck.

“You will. Just don’t rush so much. I want to enjoy this. I haven’t had you like this for weeks.” Nines’ breathed against Gavin’s ear. Thinking back, the Detective realised his lover was right. Over working on that darn case, they had totally neglected their private life, only blowing each other from time to time, but nothing more. So he relaxed under Nines’ body and craned his neck to look at his face. Those glacier eyes that always made his knees become weak were blown wide with lust as well as something else, he couldn’t quite lay his finger on. It was soft and loving, gaze wandering over his own features in an almost admiring way. “I love you.”

Gavin’s stomach fluttered at the tender way his lover had spoken those three little words, filled with so much emotion he couldn’t believe Nines had once just been a machine.

“I love you too.” The Detective leaned forward to meet Nines’ lips once more, this time gentle in a soft and loving touch. One of his hands freed itself from the firm grip the android had on it and sneaked up behind the RK’s head to bury Gavin’s fingers into that dense hair and pull him closer. While still entangled into a tender kiss, Nines started to move slowly, pulling out so that only the tip was still inside before pushing back in until his balls hit Gavin’s ass again. Burying himself into the human’s wet heat with a moan that was muffled against the Detective’s, Nines set a steady rhythm. Now that he had gotten enough time to get used to the stretch, the pain was almost completely gone and made room for a tingly feeling as the pleasure built up.

“Ah, Nines!” The android’s name spilled from Gavin’s lips while his walls expanded every time his lover pushed back in. His own cock was still trapped between his abdomen and the mattress and the friction of it rubbing against the linen at every thrust had him gargling out meaningless sounds. A throaty grunt brushed against his skin while Nines rutted into him faster and faster now, though still enjoying a rather gentle speed. The android was savouring every second of this and so was Gavin, shuddering at the loving touches and soft push against the special spot inside of him. Nines was so close to him, fingers intertwined, warm body covering Gavin’s completely and lips caressing his skin without rest. Yes, they had fucked before, either Nines pounding him into the mattress or him riding the android in a heated mess of moans and bites and screams. This on the other hand, felt different. It wasn’t as fast or rough, but it bore a meaning that went deeper than what they did before. They had never spoke out they love the other during sex before, now they had. This wasn’t only sex anymore, but felt like a union on a deeper level.

The slow thrusts felt way more intense somehow and the way their bodies moved over each other, slippery from the oil and heated from sex, felt more intimate than ever before. It felt good and warm and Gavin loved the way Nines held him close, caging him in with his arms and torso. Heat pooled in the Detective’s abdomen as a tingly sensation ran down his back again.

“Hgnh.” He had become a babbling mess already, arching back the best he could to meet his lover’s hips. The faint sound of Nines slapping against his ass as he buries his cock deep inside of Gavin with every push had him bite the pillow again and he lost himself in Nines’ huffs and the pleasure of his lover’s cock brushing against his prostate. There was an ache inside of his chest that accompanied the heat pooling in his lower body as he drove himself up and back on that giant dick. It was hitting just the right spot and if Nines hands wouldn’t have grounded him, he was sure he would have seen stars.

“Gavin.” The way Nines breathed his name against the crook where shoulder and neck met, made the Detective squeeze his eyes shut and groan in pleasure. This all started to feel so fucking good, too fucking good. Sliding lower, the warmth in his abdomen reached his balls and his hips lifted against the other.

“Nines, I will- ahh!” The grip on his hands tightened as the android picked up his speed, ramming into his partner and lover to bring him over the edge.

“Cum for me, Gavin.”, Nines moaned against his shoulder as the pleasure started to crescendo. When Gavin was about to release himself together with burying his face in the pillow between his arms, the cushion was removed in a swift move by Nines. “I want to hear you, my love.”

Those hoarse words destroyed all self-control the Detective had held onto as he moaned out his lover’s name loudly. He came hard, filling the small space between his body and the sheets with his spunk as well as covering his stomach in it while his pulsing dick released his orgasm in waves of cum. His hole clenched around Nines while his mind desperately tried to recollect the pieces of his consciousness, that had been shattered by the impact of the pleasure hitting him.

Nines grunted and pressed his forehead against Gavin’s shoulder the moment his orgasm rolled over his body, causing him to empty himself in thick spurts into the human trapped beneath him. Gavin could feel the warmth of the android’s semen fill him up, pumping it into his body to leave a piece of the android behind.

Trembling, Nines pulled Gavin tighter to his chest and started to nuzzle his nose at the human’s neck, inhaling deeply. For a few moments they rested like this, just enjoying the other’s presence and warmth as their breaths and heartrates slowly calmed down to a normal rate. Gavin felt whole like this, exhausted but happy with Nines’ strong arms wrapped around his body and his lips caressing his skin. He turned his head and his mouth found his lover’s without thinking, it was an automatic move by now and phck did it taste sweet. His heart didn’t want to calm down, even though his breathing was back to normal again.

“Everything alright?” Nines’ voice broke a little as he lifted off the Detective to give him more space. Gavin groaned in protest at the loss of warmth. The idiot had probably noticed that his heart was still beating faster than it should, always becoming concerned way too quick.

“Yeah.”, he responded with a little smile. “Guess I’m just happy.”

Nines pulled out completely and the Detective could feel his hot essence run down his crack as it leaked out of him. Another gentle kiss was pressed to his lips before Nines stood up with a loving smile that made his dimples show up. His hair had been ruffled in all directions by now and Gavin caught himself staring in awe at the strands falling into his face.

“Looks like you need another shower.”, the android laughed at the sight of Gavin’s sweaty locks, curling from the water. The circle below his chest, right over the solar plexus glowed as blue as the LED on his temple. “You really want to continue to work after that?”

The question pulled Gavin out of his trance while he cleaned himself off with tissue. The cum under his stomach started to feel unpleasant and he wrinkled his nose as he got up from the bed.

“Phck no, let’s just watch a movie in bed and order some take out. I’m tired.” He hadn’t realised how much. His muscles were loose now, but the leady tiredness in his bones hadn’t vanished. Although he had to admit that after an orgasm that great, it was a pleasant heaviness he wanted to submit to once they had everything cleaned up. “Or let’s just go to bed.”

Nines chuckled at his human’s obvious exhaustion and came over to wrap his arms around his partner once more, this time from the front.

“Sounds good to me.” Pressing a kiss to Gavin’s forehead, he let his hand run down the man’s back. The gentle touch charmed a sigh from the Detective’s throat as he leaned forward to relax against that warm chest. The steady beat of the thirium pump soothingly hammered against Gavin’s palm, calming him down like nothing else. He didn’t know what exactly had changed between them today, but he knew he liked it. Really fucking much. Never before had he felt so high by ‘just’ some sex and the pleasure that came with it had settled in his chest long after his orgasm was gone. Pressing himself closer to Nines and connecting their lips in a soft kiss, he hoped that they would repeat this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! <3  
> If you enjoyed my writing style and are interested in stuff with more plot, I could offer you my ongoing fic [Soft Spot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910257/chapters/49708358) :3  
> If you come from there, please have this smut until I manage to write Chapter 12 ^^  
> Kudos and comments always appreaciated, but thanks to everyone that stopped by! Much love!! <3


End file.
